In My Arms
by crumpledquillx
Summary: AU. Sequel to Let's Get Lost. Nan is Jessica's 'maker', but what happens when they visit Louisiana? Queue Pam. Set a few years after Let's Get Lost. Femslash. Femmeslash. Pam/Jessica. Pam/Nan. Jessica/Nan. I lost inspiration for this one.


**Part 1**

Something had always been missing for as long as she could remember. Her human life had long since gone, others never forgot theirs, but she did. Nan said that was normal, so she agreed with her. Others told her of the bond they shared with their makers. It was more than just sharing blood; it was like being the other half of a person. She fondly remembered Talbot telling her that he could not function without his maker – she never felt that with Nan.

Of course they were close, very close. Nan was her maker after all. They were sometimes lovers, sometimes best friends, they were close like sisters and a lot of the time it was just business. For Jessica that was too often.

Being who she was she looked up to Nan for guidance. Of course the world was not simple, she surmised that was the same for humans too, but how she craved for the reality of it. There was no spark, no inspiration from her maker. Nothing that the others spoke of – no pull.

There was just her and Nan. And it had been that way from the day Nan created her.

"Darling," Nan spoke as she walked through the door. Jessica had been flicking aimlessly through the TV channels the hotel provided, Nan promptly taking the remote off of her, "I'm on in five."

Jessica rolled her eyes, which didn't go amiss,

"You know how important this is to me Jessica!"

She shot a look at the blonde and got up from the chair. Boredom wasn't the word for it. At first it had been great, and the sex had been brilliant. Nan devoured her in every moment possible, but now she was just a fleeting fancy when her elder suited it. For someone as young as Jessica, being so bored was almost dangerous.

"You never involve me," she whined, much like a petulant child. Nan didn't even bother to move from the chair she'd seated herself in.

"Oh of course I do," she spoke, her eyes fixed on the television, "You know how busy I've been."

"I used to be beside you Nan – what happened to that?"

"If this is about appearing on TV—"

Jessica cut her off promptly, moving in front of the screen at vampire speed so her maker had no choice but to acknowledge her. Nan didn't look amused.

"Get out of the way."

There was a small silence, in which Jessica smirked, replying to the command with a firm,

"No."

Nan stood up just as quick as Jessica had moved there in the first place. Her face, stone cold, was mere inches from the redhead's.

"Sit," she commanded, expecting Jessica to do as told – but she didn't, "I said sit – down."

"Make me," Jessica replied with defiance. Nan grabbed her shoulders only spurring a laugh from the girl, "If you were my maker, I would have had no choice."

The woman suddenly lost interest in her appearance on TV, a flicker of emotion running across her face – worry.

"Don't forget your place."

With that she pushed her into an armchair and made the girl watch the news.

"You didn't miss her tonight," Eric commented as Pam walked past his office door, trying to take a peek at the TV whilst going about her business.

"I thought she'd have been on tonight at least," she replied, her voice softer than usual – a part of her only Eric got to see nowadays.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Pam shrugged trying not to seem too disappointed. Of course her 'game face' didn't wash with Eric, he never missed a beat. It was well over a hundred years and in all that time he'd seen her go through ups and downs, but no down had ever been as low as this.

Pam changed for Jessica, she learned to actually love – truly love. All that was snatched away by a spiteful bitch and her crony. Pam was never able to experience the true reality of being a maker. She could not see Jessica grow, could not teach her how to live or even survive. It felt like losing half of her soul, if indeed she did have a soul. Pam constantly worried about her protégé, and she would do for years...probably more.

"Where are you going tonight?" Eric asked, not letting her slip away in silence again. He too worried, maybe too much. She was his, but she hadn't been the same for so long.

"Feeding," Pam replied in a blasé manner, turning to meet her maker's gaze.

"You never used to call it that."

"I used to have sex with them afterward – it wasn't just feeding."

Eric eyed her cautiously, trying not to think of the change in her – however dramatic.

"Why don't you, might put a smile on your face."

With that Pam did indeed smile, albeit a fake smile. Eric rolled his eyes as she turned her back on him to leave.

"Be safe."

"We're always moving," Jessica whined in the limo, Nan too busy talking on her cell phone to talk to her. Sure Jessica knew she was acting like a brat, but what did she care? If this was what life was like as a vampire, Nan could keep it! She wasn't going to spend eternity following her aimlessly around the world.

She huffed, thrashing about in her seat. Nan cast her a sideways glance as a warning, a warning to which Jessica literally stuck her fingers up at.

"Just a moment," Nan spoke softly down the phone, her mouth then covering the speaker in the handset, "Stop being a fucking teenage brat!"

"Fuck you," Jessica muttered under her breath. Of course vampires could hear mutters like a breather would hear someone scream in their ear. That being the case, Nan hung up the phone and with lightning speed she pinned Jessica against the seat.

"What is your problem?" she hissed, her fangs retracted.

"You," Jessica snapped, "You're my problem."

"You're cantankerous."

"No – just bored."

Nan smirked, tilting her head closer to Jessica,

"Let me fix that for you."

Jessica didn't object to Nan's kiss, as rough as it was, she even liked it when Nan's fangs bit down on her lip. Blood was blood the world over, it was odd for her to admit but the taste of her own blood turned her on – Nan too from the sounds of it.

"Do we have time?" Jessica breathed, pulling away as she felt the limo turn another corner.

"I'll make time – can't have you bored now can we?"

Her mouth descended once more on the redhead's, Nan's groan audible to the human driver in the front – not that he wouldn't have noticed what was going on by now anyway.

Jessica felt herself being pulled down to the floor of the limo, Nan straddling her hips. Neither took off their clothes, but not for lack of trying. It resulted in a fumble of hands and teeth, of mouths and caresses.

"I want you," the woman moaned against Pam's hair. The vampire had no idea who she was exactly, there wasn't even a recollection of her name, but she had red hair – that was enough.

"Shame," she muttered, her mouth still against the woman's skin, her lips drawing precious nectar to her lips, "I don't want you."

She felt her heartbeat quicken against her touch, a moan escaping the mortal's lips.

"Why?" asked a ragged breath.

Pam ignored it at first, but that one word kept playing around in her mind. Why? She saw Jessica screaming as she was taken from her, Nan's satisfied gleam in her eyes – Eric's remorse just mere hours ago. Why?

She met the redhead's eyes; they were different from Jessica's. This girl wasn't as young; there wasn't the same innocence that Jessica once held. The light inside of the human wasn't right, it wasn't bright enough.

"She must have been special—"

Pam grabbed her mouth, her hand held her panicked face still, gripping her jaw with a force threatening to shatter the frail bone beneath her touch.

"She was – very."

Pam didn't let go of her jaw as her free hand stripped the girl of underwear, her own face soon descended on the girl's centre.

Their jet landed with a thud that woke Jessica. The travel coffins were good at blocking out light, but didn't do much in the way of comfort. It was either that or Nan had done that to her on purpose for being a brat. She felt every tiny bump as she was presumably moved out of the aircraft. Whichever breather that had the job of moving her wasn't exactly gentle, in fact as soon as she could see past her own nose she'd probably tear him a new—

"We don't have time to waste," Nan pressed as soon as the lid was lifted from Jessica's coffin. She clambered out as graceful as a baboon.

"You've delayed us enough already," Nan droned, Jessica following with tired eyes.

"Oh please," she tried, only finding her energy to whine left her. That was odd.

"We'll be in Louisiana for a week, then on to Mississippi, then Texas."

Instead of coming out with a quip of some sort Jessica just stayed silent, something that after a moment even Nan questioned.

"Are you feeling well?"

Jessica just nodded, feeling it best to agree – she didn't know what the matter was herself,

"Fine."

But of course that was a lie. Something was definitely strange; there was some sort of connection like a weird case of déjà vu.

**Part 2**

"You're leaving me again aren't you?" Jessica asked, her voice sounding meek and lifeless – not at all herself.

Nan turned slowly to face her, her expression that of concern. Her hand lingered on the doorframe. From where she stood Jessica looked tiny, she seemed more like the child she usually acted like. The redhead sat upon yet another hotel bed, watching her maker leave her, as always was the case.

"Why do you make me stay if you just leave me?"

It wasn't healthy for a vampire to feel like this. Nan herself knew that. She thought back to when she was Jessica's age – the streets were painted red. Now she stood proud for vampire rights. Now she always got what she wanted, no matter the cost. She couldn't conceal her smirk as she thought of Pam crying as she took what she loved most.

"Do you think it's funny?" Jessica pressed, trying to sound as snappy and as spoiled as ever. Trouble was, she was neither of those things, "I barely know how to fend for myself."

"Oh please," Nan sighed, rolling her eyes. She nodded to her bodyguards who left the room on instinct, giving her a moment, "Don't come that."

She paced slowly into the room, eyebrow raised with suspicion that Jessica knew nothing about.

"You're usually glad to get rid of me," she continued, "Why are you feeling sorry for yourself all of a sudden?"

Jessica stood up, hands on her hips. Her maker chuckled in mirth,

"That's my girl."

She cringed at Nan's words,

"I'm not your girl."

Her comment fell on deaf ears. The blonde was already halfway toward the door. She waved a dismissive hand.

"Go out tonight – have fun."

Jessica did just that. Except it hadn't been that fun so far. She'd been forced, yet again, to trail two burly vampire bodyguards around with her. It was always the same wherever she went. Honestly, it was obvious that Nan was scared she would run off. But how could she run from the one who made her? It was just infuriating, and Jessica thought she did it on purpose to make her hate her very existence.

It wasn't as if her bodyguards even spoke to her either. Even when she asked where the best place was to go around here – they were apparently supposed to know these things after all.

"Fine," she grumbled, grabbing her bag, "Shreveport it is then."

They drove her there, which took an hour or so. She kept staring out the window of the car, her mind recognising certain things but with no recollection of how or why. Heck, she didn't even know why she chose to go to Shreveport. It was beginning to freaking her out, this whole déjà vu thing. It wasn't as if she could ask anyone about it – no one would talk to her. She began to wonder if it was some strange vampire power she had. Nan hadn't even said if vampires had powers. Maybe it was. She did feel kind of – different.

Eventually the car stopped. The door was opened for Jessica to climb out. She did so with as little grace as usual. Her eyes scanned the area – it felt like she'd been here before.

"This is it?" she asked one of the vampires who accompanied her. The towering male just looked down at her and grunted, nodding.

Jessica glanced forward to where they were facing. Fangtasia – a vampire bar, located in a breather's shopping district.

"Talk about clichés," she muttered, walking toward the entrance. She smiled to herself and added, "I like it."

Pam was working the door tonight as she had been for the past few nights. She was becoming tired of the same old same old; she wasn't able to tolerate fang bangers as well as before. Eric agreed it was best for her to stay out of the way – she hadn't been in the best of the moods for a long time, since Jessica stopped appearing on television.

Jessica was still alive, although the thought had crossed Pam's mind that maybe Nan had killed her. She wouldn't put it past the bitch. But the connection was still there, though as weak as ever on Jessica's side. Pam wondered if the girl even remembered her – she hoped that wasn't the case. She hardly felt her pull; it never strengthened, only weakened. That being the case she was never able to tell where she was, she could have been in Louisiana for all she knew.

"ID," she groaned at a human male, who looked offended that she asked for such a thing.

"Don't make me repeat myself imbecile."

"I'm twenty seven man," he snapped, hands patting himself over searching his jeans and jacket for what Pam asked for.

She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh come on man," he groaned, sensing where this was leading, "Come on – do I look underage?"

She rolled he eyes, baring her fangs to scare the little fucker away.

"I've been alive for so long, I no longer hold a concept of age – no ID no entry."

He nodded, not looking as brave as before. He shrunk underneath her stare and turned, fleeing in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him. Pam inwardly laughed, retracting her fangs. Moments like that made her smile – even for a little while.

"Next," she sighed, eyes not looking up who was next in line, "ID," she spoke automatically.

There was a silence, and the sound of someone clearing their throat nervously. Then a familiar voice spoke up,

"I-I'm eighteen – well I was when I was made."

With wide eyes Pam stole a glance at the girl. If she had a heart, it would have been racing right about now. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, having to blink to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"Jessica?" she asked, in a tone of voice she hadn't used for years.

A flash of recognition appeared on Jessica's face. She smiled, that same sweet smile Pam loved, only to have it falter. Pam felt it in her blood, the confusion her child felt – but the fact she felt it was better than anything she could have wished for. It was her. It wasn't just a dream.

"Y-You must be a fan right?" she asked shyly, "Have I met you before?"

Pam nodded, smiling back at her trying to keep her cool – she wouldn't cry, not here.

"Yeah," she breathed, "Huge fan – between you and me, you're a world better than Nan Flanagan."

The girl glanced to the floor with a bashfulness Pam remembered too well.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, "Thank you Pam."

Jessica beamed at her, not knowing where the name came from. But it was right, the woman didn't object. In fact she smiled back, and somewhere deep down she knew it was an honour. In fact, it made her stomach tingle with glee.

"That's alright Kitten," she replied, letting the girl step inside the bar – guards and all. Jessica had to turn her head and look at her before being swallowed into the fray. Someone used to call her Kitten before...someone far away.

"Pamela," Eric greeted his protégé with tact. He couldn't show any sign of comfort, he had to keep up the show for the fang bangers that worshipped him.

"Eric," she bowed slightly, respectfully. She took a seat beside his throne once he shooed away a couple of mortal girls. His eyes met hers – and he knew what she was thinking before she opened her mouth.

"Go to her," he spoke in 'their' language, so evesdroppers couldn't understand.

"How can I – she doesn't even know who I am?"

"How can she not?" he spoke his eyes pinpointing her from across the room. Jessica literally jumped, like a child caught stealing candy – she'd been staring, "I beg to differ."

Pam quickly followed his eyes and glanced back, just as quickly, to her maker,

"Would it be wise? The Magister said—"

"Pamela," he cooed, his hand gently touching her hair. She gazed up at him, eyes brimming. He smiled, "She is your child as you are mine. Nobody can change that. Nobody can replace her true maker – you."

She nodded,

"I'm lucky I have you."

"I'm lucky you're so loyal."

She knew they were talking about her, for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of Pam. There was something about her that drew her in and she didn't want to let go. Jessica only looked away when she saw the woman get up; she was suddenly interested in the lid off her bottle of tru blood.

"Having fun?" asked Pam, her hand hovering over Jessica's shoulder – she didn't dare touch her.

Jessica looked up, meeting her eyes. She gave a nervous smile,

"Y-Yeah – thanks."

"Sure?" she asked leaning in closer. Jessica's bodyguards took a step forward at that. Jessica waved them away.

"It's alright she's – a friend."

They stepped away again; Jessica glared at them long enough to get them to disperse into the crowd. Nan didn't need to know everything.

"Well looked after I see," Pam smirked, if Jessica could blush she would have.

"Well – Nan is...like that," she shrugged as Pam sat down opposite her.

"Overprotective?"

"A little," Jessica agreed. Pam smiled and watched her stare down at her bottle. Not much had changed with her little one, not much at all.

Pam opened her mouth to speak but Jessica cut her off, quickly looking up and interrupting before she could even begin.

"Back there, you called me Kitten. Nobody has called me that before."

Pam read her puzzled expression and shrugged it off with another smile,

"It's just a name sweetheart."

"But why?" she insisted leaning over the table, her voice becoming hushed, "I – it was like I remembered it. Like you said it before, but I don't even know you."

Pam smiled and on instinct she gently touched her hair, much like how Eric comforted her, she pushed the red locks behind her ear.

"Some things we're best off not knowing."

There was a silence. Both were unable to stop staring at one another. Everything else melted away – the nightclub, Eric...Nan. And then Jessica felt herself leaning in and she kissed her.

Pam felt like a child herself, she remembered their first kiss and their last. Inside she was bumbling like an idiot. Inside she was yearning to just hold her – tell her the truth. Her mind was screaming at her. She shut off, melting into her. Jessica's tongue slipped into her mouth. Pam wondered where she learned to kiss like that but tried not to think of it.

Jessica's eyes slipped shut, she followed her heart. It was right – at least it felt right, it felt more than that, something so much more. Nan couldn't evoke such emotion for her, in all the years they had spent together. It was just a kiss, but Jessica knew—

"We had better leave."

A hand placed itself on Jessica's shoulder. Her kiss came to an abrupt end. She glanced up at one of her 'bodyguards' with a look of murder.

"Oh now you decide to speak to me!" she snapped pushing his hand off her shoulder. She turned to face Pam, smiling sadly, she took her hand lacing their fingers together – trying to ignore the asshole behind her.

"Nan has told me to escort you back immediately," he interrupted again. Jessica knew it was futile. She heaved her shoulders, her eyes unable to leave Pam's.

"I take it you have to go," Pam was the one to speak up, unable to help feeling dejected.

"I'm sorry," Jessica sighed, squeezing her hand. Pam smiled.

"She doesn't own you Jessica – remember that," she spoke, Jessica nodding automatically, "Don't take any shit."

"I won't," she laughed slightly, "I promise."

"Ma'am," the bodyguard spoke up once more.

"Alright alright!" she practically yelled, her gaze quickly flicking back to Pam.

"I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry for something beyond your control," Pam observed, once again stroking her hair, "It'll work out."

"I have to see you again," Jessica spoke, rushed and confused – she leaned into her touch.

"You will Kitten. I promise."

A hand grabbed her arm; her fingers were no longer laced with Pam's. She felt cold inside, an odd feeling.

"Alright!" Jessica snapped, "No need to be pushy."

She kept looking back at Pam as they escorted her out of the building. She swore she saw the other woman bleed. She didn't know why exactly until a memory played through her mind's eye.

"_No – no, no, no. No!"_

"_I hereby rule that Pamela Swinford De Beauford will not come in contact with her protégé until her guardian and ruler – Nan Flanagan, sees fit a time to release her. This newborn will obey to her as if she is her maker, and may not leave until such a time comes."_

**Part 3**

The ceiling was far too interesting now; at least it offered a distraction. Jessica had spent the day awake, Nan literally dead to the world by her side. She knew that come sundown she'd look worse than dead but the flaking paint in the corner of the room helped her forget – at least for a little while.

Her mind kept going back to Fangtasia, back to Pam. Every time she closed her eyes the woman was there, right there in her mind's eye. She made a sort of competition with herself to see how long she could keep them open for, not even a minute. Even though sleeping was out of the question she couldn't not blink, as childish as that notion was anyway, she sort of missed Pam – no she _did _miss her.

The woman offered Jessica what she'd always wanted, and without knowing. She felt a deep and strong connection, and now having laid eyes on her Jessica couldn't see herself with anyone else. She thought odd things, strange things that seemed to be so real. But were they?

"What time is it?" Nan groaned, rolling onto her side.

"Seven thirty."

"You're still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Jessica went back to staring at the flaking paint. Nan's evening would begin soon and thus her own. She'd get up, follow her around and then wait for her like some sort of puppy-dog. It was the usual. It was her life now.

"Wake me up in half an hour," Nan groaned, rolling back onto her stomach.

"Fine," Jessica sighed, sitting up on the bed. Her pale legs hung over the side, her back to Nan.

Who was she really?

"You were up early."

Pam looked up from the patch of floor she was busy scrubbing. Of course she didn't enjoy manual labour, but it deterred her from bleeding all over the place.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, her eyes rolling at Eric. She went back to scrubbing only ceasing as a hand pulled her up from the floor.

"Scrubbing the floor really doesn't suit you."

"Oh please – I was doing worse before I met you."

Eric removed his grip from her wrist, his expression speaking volumes,

"Don't try and hide your emotions from me Pamela – it's futile."

She rolled her eyes, dropping the scrubbing brush. She lifted her hand to her face to inspect her nails, earning a barely audible groan from her lips – there went her manicure.

"I need a distraction," she commented, shrugging with an exasperated sigh, "Look at these nails."

Eric did just that, his head tilting – he was good at hiding his amusement.

"It was a good manicure."

"Yes – I think I'll go for pink this time," she agreed, taking a step to brush past him but of course he stopped her.

"I told you Pamela – futile."

He stood her in front of him; she shivered underneath his scrupulous gaze – even after all these years.

"Don't ignore her calling," he commented, knowing full well she understood, "She needs you."

Sarcasm dripped from her reply,

"Like I need a nice pair of silver earrings."

"Just listen for once," he snapped, "I would have never left you."

She slapped him,

"I never left her Eric, she was taken from me."

"Please – I'll be bored, alone, for three days," Jessica pouted, trying to the best of her ability to persuade Nan to let her leave the hotel while she was in some backwater town for her TV show.

"Bon Temps isn't a million miles away," Nan pondered, more to herself than to Jessica, "I suppose I could let you – but you don't go alone."

Jessica nodded enthusiastically, her eyes practically lighting up,

"I promise – I'll be good."

Nan laughed,

"That'll be a first."

Jessica stepped toward her trying not to bounce too much, but she couldn't ignore the slight spring in her step.

"So – that a yes?"

"Yes," Nan sighed, letting Jessica throw her arms around her neck.

Pam had gone outside after her little spat with Eric. She knew she'd been out of line, deep down at least, but she wasn't about to admit that. Eric knew she was sorry – it wasn't the first time.

In a nutshell the whole situation was fucked, it was beyond fucked up, it was just so...hard.

Jessica was in her blood. Jessica was so close and yet she'd never been as far away. The poor girl didn't understand the danger she'd put them both in, even just talking to her – even just seeing her.

"Shouldn't have," she muttered running a freshly manicured hand through her hair, "Goddamned idiot!"

Cursing herself outside in the parking lot wasn't going to help things at all. Neither was Jessica just turning up out of the blue – like now, right now.

"Hey."

She turned around, her leather corset creaking and earning a rare look from Jessica, one laced with lust, desire and amusement.

"Hello Kitten," Pam spoke softly, she couldn't help it, it came natural to her around Jessica, "You're looking well."

Her blue eyes traced the small curves of Jessica's figure, she swallowed. She looked mouth-watering in anything, even a simple sundress.

"Thanks," she replied quietly, glancing away shyly, "I-I had to kinda' beg to be here. Nan's away for three days."

"Three days?" Pam wasn't able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Yes," Jessica confirmed with just as much excitement, "I thought I could – stay here a while, before I leave."

"Of course," Pam rushed before thinking it through, "That is if you want."

"Course' I do," Jessica beamed, "Though I won't be alone – as such."

She glanced over her shoulder with a groan; the same two bodyguards stood a few yards away, trying to seem 'casual'.

"That's alright."

They sat at a table in the corner of the bar. The night was still young, and music played at a quieter volume than usual – Pam suspected that was Eric's request. The two of them nursed a bottle of tru blood each while Jessica's bodyguards stood at the bar, talking to one of the dancers. Pam was glad they were easily distracted.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," she admitted quietly taking a hold of Jessica's hand, the girl didn't object.

"Strange – me either," Jessica admitted too, smiling sweetly, she squeezed Pam's hand, "I couldn't stop thinking about you – I can't, I-I mean you're always—"

She stopped herself in her tracks, glancing toward the tabletop having noticed the look Pam was giving her. She probably thought she was crazy.

"It's alright sweet thing," Pam soothed her after a slight pause, "You were on my mind too."

"Really?"

"Of course – how could you not be?"

Pam lifted her hand and kissed it sweetly, in fact it was probably the sweetest gesture she'd made in many a year. Jessica could tell, it made her stomach flip. She wisely paused, before asking her anything else.

"So you felt it too?"

Jessica saw the older vampire's brow furrow, a look of concentration lingered on her face. It felt as if Pam was reading her, from the inside out. She shivered, wondering whether she'd said the right thing. But as soon as Pam kissed her hand again she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Yes."

"Pamela."

Both women turned, to meet the Viking who towered above them.

"Eric?"

He cleared his throat, eying their joined hands a moment before glancing toward the bar where the two bodyguards sat chatting.

"How about I help you two get out of here?"

**Part 4**

If she had a heart it would've been in her mouth, probably literally speaking. They had so blatantly walked past her supposed guards and nobody even battered an eyelid. Jessica had never felt so, for lack of a better word, free.

Eric helped of course, offering enough of a distraction for them to slip away unnoticed. Jessica imagined the ancient vampire acting oblivious to their disappearance. There was an air about Eric that told her he got away with murder, or at least the vampire equivalent on a regular basis.

"Feels like old times," Pam commented, more to herself than to Jessica. There were still certain things she was scared to say, for obvious reasons. She couldn't just tell her the truth, as much as she wanted to. Still the whole situation had a certain irony about it. It was both amusing and terrifying at the same time.

"Hmm?" Jessica asked, as she looked up at Pam. She'd been quite content just staring out of the car window, letting Pam drive. If this were anyone else, especially Nan, she wouldn't have felt so relaxed. It was an odd but nice feeling – she felt safe with Pam.

"Nothing," Pam smiled slightly, taking a turning into a slightly rundown neighbourhood.

"Sorry – I was lost in thought."

There was a small silence as Pam concentrated on the houses she passed. The car slowed to a snail's pace until eventually she pulled into a driveway at the end of the street.

"I noticed," Pam smiled again as she shut off the car engine, "Thinking of anything good?"

Jessica shrugged,

"I don't know – but I definitely am now."

Without a second thought she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the handbrake. Her hand slowly and softly traced from Pam's knee to the apex of her thigh. Her eyes followed its movement. She let it linger there a while causing her companion to groan out of frustration.

"Are you going to just tease me all night – or are we going to head inside?"

Jessica looked up into her elder's eyes. She smirked, never feeling so bold. It had all started with a spark but now a fire burned inside of her. This wasn't just about feelings, it was something deeper, something ingrained within her. She had to have Pam – she needed her.

"Lead the way," she whispered, her fangs protruding from her gums of their own accord. Pam noticed, and whilst fishing for the door keys she kissed her hurriedly and yet deeply. Their teeth clashed and it was the most undignified yet erotic moment she'd experienced in a while.

Jessica was the one to push her against the wall as soon as they crossed the threshold. Her lips rained down upon her in a torrent of feverish kisses – Pam was breathless. She was the one who still held every memory, and the one she remembered most – her biggest regret – was that they had never actually made love before. Not for lack of trying.

"Kitten," Pam practically purred, trying to pry her away for just a moment. But Jessica was having none of it.

"Not now," she grumbled, not seeming to care where she was or how fast this was happening. It was right. It was more than right. She wanted this, so did Pam – it had to happen.

Pam yelped with surprise and desire as Jessica sunk her fangs into the top of her breast. She panted, her back arched with more than approval. Jessica drank from her, a hand slipping across the blonde's stomach and underneath her corset finally touching bare flesh.

A hint of recognition flashed in Jessica's eyes. She looked up at Pam, the two of them dishevelled but on fire. Something passed between them, changing everything. Maybe it was the want, or the blood, or the fact that Jessica remembered the first time this happened.

"_I love you," her child whispered, pulling away for a moment. Her face smudged with crimson, Pam didn't dare think of her own appearance._

"_I – love you too," she admitted quietly. Jessica knew it was quite a big feat for her to do so. Her chest swelled with pride, a feeling that passed on to the blonde, their connection becoming stronger._

"Do we have time?" Jessica whispered, crimson started to pool around her eyes.

Pam smiled, nodding with recognition. She knew.

"We have all the time in the world," she answered, her hand gently brushing the tears from her eyes.

No words were conversed as they made their way upstairs. It was obvious that nobody had lived in the house for some time; a thin layer of dust lay over everything. Neither of them cared or even noticed. They were too preoccupied in each other.

Pam was the first to fall back on the bed, Jessica shortly following. The redhead towered above her, her hands resting either side of Pam's shoulders, propping her up. It was Pam that reached up, swooping long red hair behind Jessica's ear. Jessica smiled in return then at an agonising pace she leaned down to kiss her.

It started soft and slow. Jessica going off of the memory of a time long since passed. She knew the truth. She loved her – she needed to show her just how much. But desire overtook that sweetness, turning the kiss into a hungry need.

Their tongues danced, Pam being the first to open her mouth. She moaned when her lover's tongue ran across her canines. It was enough to bring out the passionate side to her.

The kiss broke as Pam switched their positions. She pushed the redhead down onto the mattress. Jessica protested slightly by stopping Pam as she leaned down to kiss her. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, causing Jessica to smirk.

Her fingers worked at vampire speed as she fumbled to unlace Pam's corset. Successful in her mission she slowed to let the leather fall to the side of her lover. She grinned, trying not to bite her own lip off with desire.

Her hands instinctively cupped Pam's breasts. That was the end of Pam's dominance. In that moment she let Jessica take control, as she only did with her.

The redhead sat up to face her lover, her thumb absentmindedly toying Pam's nipple. She leaned in for another heated kiss, moaning in protest when Pam broke it.

"What's wrong?" Jessica questioned quietly, breaking the silence between them.

Pam looked into her eyes, gently touching her cheek,

"Nothing Kitten – I was just making sure that this was real."

Jessica kissed her again, pushing her down against the bed, her mouth trailed down her neck and to her breasts. She kissed the soft flesh, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Pam's cool flesh. Her lips settled over a nipple on which she planted one last kiss before pulling away again.

"We never stood a chance before," she commented, looking back up into Pam's eyes, "We've changed so much."

Pam silently agreed, scared to speak her feelings – even to her.

"But I missed you," Jessica continued, "Though' I didn't realise – not til' we met. I never meant to forget you."

Pam propped herself up on her elbows her words coming out as a whisper,

"You never had a choice."

They kissed again. Jessica pushed her back down against the bed; Pam's hands ran down her back to the hem of her dress. She pulled it up over Jessica's shoulders in one fluid motion, leaving the girl in just her panties. She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Jessica in turn moved back down the blonde's body, this time less gently and more needy. Because she needed this – they both did.

She nibbled at her other breast, teasing slightly, her mouth moving in circles around Pam's nipple. Her fangs grazed the delicate flesh, earning a soft mewl from her lover. Jessica smiled.

After a torturous amount of time continuing her actions the girl finally took the soft bud into her mouth. She suckled at the nub, her tongue moving over and over it until the flesh became taut.

"Jessica," Pam hoarsely whispered, her hands clinging to her smooth back. She couldn't help her nails digging into Jessica's soft flesh. It was electric; every fibre of her being was pulsating. It had been so long – too long. So far it was worth the wait.

"I love you," her Kitten whispered as she left her breasts and slunk down her body. Almost expertly she relieved Pam of her skirt, then stockings, then panties. She inhaled the scent of her arousal, becoming something akin to an animal.

"I love you too," Pam replied somewhat easily, although her breath was ragged. She watched the change in her lover, and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips. Her legs parted of their own accord.

Jessica glanced up at Pam, arousal clear on her features. She hesitantly moved her hand to Pam's wet centre, her eyes gauging her reaction all the while.

Her lover moaned again, this time in approval as Jessica's thumb grazed over her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut a moment, her body shuddering as if shocked – but indeed she was. Her hips pushed against her Kitten's hand to which she responded gladly.

With a new confidence Jessica straddled Pam's thigh. She could feel her lover's hands moving from her back to her stomach, but her mind was not on her own pleasure. Her thumb moved in a circular motion teasing the small bud underneath. Jessica could see her love biting her lip as she writhed – such a reaction made her ride Pam's thigh with need, she was soaked through her panties.

"I need you," Pam choked desperately, so unlike her usual self.

Her young love knew what she meant. She didn't have to be told twice. Two fingers slipped inside of her easily. She began thrusting into her, matching her pace as she moved against her thigh.

"Fuck!" Jessica growled as Pam clenched against her. She felt a cool hand move underneath her backside and delicate fingers enter her vaginal opening.

Jessica leaned down, her body pressing against Pam's. She claimed her lips with need. She needed Pam to be all around her, to fill her senses.

Both women matched in pace, Jessica still rubbing against Pam's thigh, even though she was inside of her. Her eyes were tight shut. Each time Pam pushed into her she let out a small mewl, which turned into her crying out her name as her lover's fingers curled inside of her. Jessica's body reacted, she shook literally seeing stars. As she tried not to collapse all together on her lover she repeated the same trick on Pam and felt her shake around her hand.

Still in bliss Jessica fell by her side. She held her lover tight as she cried for her.

"I love you," Jessica whispered, her eyes fighting to stay open. She lay with her head on Pam's chest, her fingers idly tracing patterns over her collarbone.

"I love you too," Pam replied confidently now, wrapping a protective arm around Kitten. She kissed her hair, trying hard to remember that this was indeed very real.

"I remember everything," Jessica stated quietly, "How could I forget? How did I not realise – of course she wasn't my maker..."

"Shh," her lover whispered, "We have all the time in the world, if I'm not mistaken."

"Of course," Jessica smiled, kissing where her hand once lay.

They lay like that a while, the sun having risen by now but neither of them wished for rest.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Jessica spoke up, trying to break the silence.

"Ginger's," replied Pam, her own eyes drooping shut but a smile lingered on her face.

"Ginger – she ok? Ain't seen her—"

"She died," came the blank reply, "Like all mortals do."

Jessica held her words a while, remembering the 'help' that was given to them by the brainwashed blonde.

"Poor woman," she sighed, "She was a nice person."

"Glamoured within an inch of her life more like," Pam replied, earning a nudge from Jessica, "Fine alright – she was. She did a lot for us, for me – I miss her," she added.

"Aww."

"Oh please."

"What? You have a heart Pam, I know you do."

"I know," she replied finally, a smile lingering on her lips, "And it's yours."


End file.
